


Long Live

by HouseofSecrets



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Anubis reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofSecrets/pseuds/HouseofSecrets
Summary: 10 years after the Sibuna Club left Anubis House the gang must reunite for an important cause: to save the secrets of the Frobisher-Smythe’s
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Amber Millington, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Fabian Rutter/Original Character(s), Jerome Clarke/Joy Mercer, Mara Jaffray/Original Character(s), Mick Campbell/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Meet the Cast!

###  Meet the Cast:

Alfie Lewis

Amber Lewis  


Fabian Rutter 

Antonia Rutter 

Patricia Williamson-Miller

Eddie Williamson-Miller

Cassidy Williamson-Miller

Tucker Williamson-Miller

Mick Campbell 

Sierra Campbell 

Willow Jenks 

Joy Mercer 

Nina Martin 

Jerome Clarke 

K.T. Rush


	2. Part I

“And that is why one should always seek to steer clear of golden apples. Seriously, not a good idea… but we eventually got Rome out of the deal so I guess the goddess of discord can be forgiven this one time” lectured Fabian. Glancing up at the clock in the back of the lecture hall, Fabian noticed that he was officially out of time. “All right guys, that’s enough for today. Please remember that your final papers are due by Sunday at 11:59 pm. If you have technology issues, please talk to me beforehand. Frantic emails of ‘Dr. Rutter my computer died at 11:58’ are not approved. Otherwise, have a good break!”.  


  
Removing his flash drive from the computer Fabian, now Dr. Rutter the newest classical civilizations and archeology professor, made his way back across campus to his office.  


  
Campus was especially pretty this time of year; the changing leaves blanketed the cobblestone paths filled with happy students excited for the semester break.  


  
Entering the Classics Suite, Fabian cheerfully greeted the department desk manager, Katie, and helped himself to a cup of the steaming pot of coffee she kept by her desk.  


  
“Hey Katie, how’s your grad school paper coming”  


  
“Ughh! I hate everything!” she groaned dropping her head miserably onto the open computer before her.  


  
“Yeah, I remember those days. Keep your chin up though, and you will be one of us soon… Horribly in debt but with a doctorate. Yay!” cheered Fabian with sarcastic jazz hands.  


  
His comment worked through and Katie cracked a smile. “Thanks Fabian”.  


  
“Any time Katie. Did any mail come for me while I was out?”  


  
“Yes actually, you got a package, so I left it on your desk. Were you expecting it?”  


  
“Yes actually, an old friend of mine periodically sends a newsletter of sorts. How she manages to get all of her information while traveling the world I will never understand…” sighed Fabian. “I should probably pop in and check it before my office hours this afternoon”.  


  
Waving goodbye, Fabian headed into his office. True to her word, Katie had placed the thin package on Fabian’s desk. After hanging up his coat, Fabian settled into his comfy desk chair and opened what her expected to be this year’s Anubis House alumni newsletter.  


  
Pulling out the glossy book he found himself admiring the time and effort Willow always put into keeping them connected, even ten years later.  


  
This year’s front-cover featured a photo from Fabian’s sophomore year, with Eddie, KT, Joy, and Willow edited in. Fabian felt a deep sadness and nostalgia fill him looking upon the faces of his old family. Unfortunately as the years went on the group began to grow apart, in a way Fabian felt that the first fracture had occurred with Mick and Nina’s departures. Try as they might, the Sibuna club never really got over the disappearance of their fearless leader. Being cursed and soulless for most of the year, hadn’t helped the remaining original Sibuna trio to move on from their losses.  


  
When graduation came there were grand promises of keeping in touch, and for a little while it seemed like they just might. Mara was the first to stop replying, not surprising given her lack of Sibuna related trauma, but one by one the others followed her lead until only Fabian, Joy, Eddie and Patricia were left.  


  
Fabian credited his continual friendship with Eddie and Patricia to their decision to attend the same university. The trio had an extra four years together, so it wasn’t a surprise to anyone when Eddie asked Fabian to be the best man at his wedding.  


  
Flipping to the first article Fabian felt his blood freeze as the angry red letters screamed at him from the page. “Urgent! Rutter Industries has bought the Frobisher Estate and plans to start demolition once the school year ends. Action is needed immediately!”  


  
Rutter Industries, the name was a ghost that would never leave Fabian well enough alone. The father who disowned him for having a daughter out of wedlock and bringing shame upon the family and a mother too focused on her parties to care for her only son.  


  
When Fabian had stormed out of his family’s home with all of his belongings and sweet baby Antonia in his arms, he had sworn that he would never go back. He had closed that chapter of his life and hoped to leave his parents, Anubis and all of its mysteries behind; after all he had a daughter to care for now. But picking up his phone Fabian knew… It was finally time to go back home.  


  
*Long Live - Long Live - Long Live*  


  
Three weeks later, Fabian and his daughter Antonia stepped off the train and hopped into their waiting cab. Following Willow’s letter, the Anubis house text chain, which had been dead for almost five years at that point, sprung to life flooded with frantic messages. It was decided that an emergency meeting was to be called of the ex-Anubis House residents to try and determine a way to save the place which meant so much to them all.  


  
Driving past the familiar gates and up the winding lanes Fabian felt a rush of memories come over him. As they passed the Great Lawn, Fabian could see in his mind’s eye the ghosts of the younger Fabian, Patricia and Joy studying and goofing off. Around every bend lay a memory full of love, fear, friendship, betrayal and most of all family.  


  
The cab finally rolled to a stop outside of Anubis House itself. Willow had somehow swung a deal with Mr. Sweet, who was surprisingly still headmaster, to allow the group to stay in the house. Apparently, Mr. Sweet had stopped placing students in the house, as he no longer wished to deal with the inevitable drama and consequences of another Frobisher-Smythe based mystery.  


  
“Is this it, Daddy?” chirped his beautiful daughter bouncing in her seat trying to get a clear view of the building.  


  
“Yes, this is it Princess. Anubis House”. Taking a steadying breath, Fabian paid the cabbie and gathered the pair’s belongings.  


  
“Ohhh! It looks scary, daddy! Like Cinderella’s house!” whispered Antonia hiding behind Fabian’s leg.  


  
“Like Cinderella’s house huh? Well there is nothing to worry about in this house. It just looks scary” reassured Fabian. Which, strictly speaking, wasn’t true but there was no way he was telling his five-year-old daughter the truth about Anubis house. “Why don’t we head inside and see if we can’t find some princesses?”  


  
Antonia’s eyes lit up at his suggestion and raced ahead of him. ‘Last chance to back out Rutter’ he thought to himself. Steeling his nerves, Fabian pushed open the door and dove into his past.  


  
*Long Live - Long Live - Long Live*  


  
The atrium of Anubis house hadn’t changed even with all the years that had passed since the Sibuna gang had left. A soft smile worked itself onto his face as he noticed Joy and Willow standing at what appeared to be a welcome table.  


  
“Ohhh! Daddy is she the princess?” whispered Antonia loudly pointing at Willow.  


  
“Why yes Toni, those are two of the princesses” answered Fabian. The pair made their way over to the desk where the young women had been watching the father-daughter duo closely. “Ladies, may I present to you Princess Antonia Rutter, Toni – this is Princess Willow, and you remember your godmother, Princess Joy”. The red head waved happily while Joy cut around the table to pull Fabian into a tight hug.  


  
“I’ve missed you Fabes” whispered the petite brunette. “New York just isn’t the same without you”.  


  
“I’ve missed you too J. But New York just wasn’t an option for us financially when I graduated and wasn’t living in student housing anymore”.  


  
“I know, I just wish I had been able to see you sometime in the past two years. And of course this little miss”.  


  
“Auntie Joy!” squealed Antonia as she was swept up and spun around in a big hug. Once back on the ground Antonia held her arms out wide “I missed you this much”.  


  
“I missed you too munchkin! This is so much better than FaceTime”.  


  
“Who else is here?” Fabian asked Willow allowing Toni a chance to tell her godmother all about school.  


  
“Eddie, Patricia, and their kids got in last night. Alfie and Amber arrived about half an hour ago and are getting settled in their room. Mara won’t be here till tomorrow due to a mix up at her lab. Mick and his daughter arrived this morning and ducked out to grab a bite to eat. Which leaves us just waiting on Nina, Jerome and K.T. who should be arriving this afternoon”.  


  
“Awesome! Thank you so much for organizing all of this Wills”.  


  
“Of course! I’m just glad that we were all able to get together so quickly. I’m getting seriously bad vibes about what would happen if this place got torn down”.  


  
“You and me both” agreed Fabian. He dreaded to think what would happen should anyone found out what lay below the House of Anubis.  


  
“Well I have you and Antonia booked in room three, your old room. We are still waiting on the others so you have a bit of time if you two want to go unpack and settle in” offered Willow passing him the room key.  


  
“Perfect. Hopefully once we get set up, the Miller’s tea with old Sweetie will be over” laughed Fabian. Grabbing their bags, Fabian pried Antonia away from Joy with promises to meet up later and headed towards his old room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie


	3. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the love and support you have given the story so far! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

After getting Antonia settled down for a nap, Fabian made his way back out to the main room. It was amazing how little the house has changed in the ten years they had been gone. Entering the sitting room, Fabian caught sight of a blond head he hadn't seen in years. “Mick! Oh my gods mate, I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been? How’s Sierra and Victoria?”.  


  
“It's good to see you too man. Sierra's around here somewhere. I think she went out back to shoot some hoops. Apparently, they installed a basketball court the year after you all left”.  


  
“I’ve got to say I'm surprised to see you here”.  


  
“Well Anubis has always been a large part of my life, and even though I left in year eleven, this place is still super special to me. I would hate to see a torn down… after all it’s home”.  


  
“Yeah, hopefully we can come up with a plan to stop my asshole father”.  


  
“Heard about your fall out with you parents, tough break mate”  


  
“Less of a fall, more of a push… but yeah. I wasn't gonna leave Toni though, she didn't deserve that”.  


  
“Well I'm proud of you, for what it's worth”.  


  
“Thanks Mick”.  


  
The rest of the pair’s conversation was cut off with the rambunctious entrance of two familiar toddlers.  


  
“Uncle Fabian!” screamed Cassidy.  


  
“Hey Cass” greeted Fabian, hugging the little girl “Did you have fun with your grandpa?”  


  
“Uh huh, we got to go to a restaurant and have tiny little sandwiches” informed the girl with a very serious face.  


  
“The brown water was yucky though” added her twin Tucker with a disgusted face.  


  
“Yeah, it takes a little while to get used to the taste of tea” agreed Fabian. “Where are your mum and dad?”  


  
“Dad's parking the car and mom, well she was behind us…”  


  
“Where did you little terrors go?” came Patricia’s shout.  


  
“Eeek! Hide us!” begged the twins running behind Fabian.  


  
“They're definitely not in here Patricia” sing-songed Fabian.  


  
“Oh Fabian, thank goodness” gasped the woman as she entered the room “and Mick what wonderful surprise!”  


  
“Hey Trixie. It's been too long”  


  
“Damn straight! We haven’t seen you since the wedding. Speaking of which, is Victoria here with you?”.  


  
“No, Vicki had a conference and wasn’t able to join us this time”.  


  
“Well that’s too bad! Let her know to give me a call sometime soon, I’d love to catch up with her”.  


  
“Patricia where did you go” called Eddie’s voice  


  
“We’re in the living room”.  


  
“I can’t believe my dad never fixed the parking issues on campus. He’s literally had ten years to add more parking spaces, but no! He decided to build a fourth library. We don’t even have that many books!” griped Eddie.  


  
“So tea with old Sweetie went well then?” teased Fabian.  


  
“The usual, him rambling on and on about how I'm not living up to my potential and how I need to bring honor to the Sweet name even though I never took his name. I still think he would've been happier if I married Amber”  


  
“Hah! That girl would. Eat you alive. Ambs is my best friend and all… but I’m pretty sure that Alfie is the only man on earth who is compatible with her” corrected Mick.  


  
“Too true” laughed Eddie.  


  
“My fashionista senses are tingling, is someone talking about me?” joked Amber strolling into the room.  


  
“Amber!” shrieked Patricia launching herself at the blonde.  


  
“Trixie!” the two began to speak at a rapid-fire pace that Fabian could no longer keep up with. Clearly, he was rusty having not hung out with the pair together in a couple years.  


  
“Fabian! Great to see you” greeted Alfie. “Is my goddaughter around here somewhere?”.  


  
“Good to see you too Alf. Toni is currently trying to sleep off the time difference”.  


  
“Oof! I do not envy her, or you. Jet lag is killer”.  


  
Joy popped her head into the living room “K.T. and Jerome’s flight just landed while Nina’s connection just got delayed again. She says she will probably be later than expected so we’ll start when KT and Jerome get settled in”.  


  
*Long Live - Long Live - Long Live*  


  
“Alright people let us come to order” announced Joy two hours later as she banged her gavel on a podium Willow had scrounged up. “I know that we are still missing Nina, but we should get started and just plan to catch her up later with Mara. Willow is going to present what we know so far”.  


  
“Thanks Joy. We are all gathered here tonight to try and ascertain a way to save this Estate from demolition by Rutter Industries. According to the forms filed with the local government’s office he plans to use this land for new office buildings. Of course when it comes to the Frobisher Estate, I think we have all learned that nothing is at it seems”.  


  
“Our first plan was to try and have Fabian infiltrate Rutter Industries, but with his unfortunate fall out with his family that door was closed to us” added Joy.  


  
“After quite a bit of online sleuthing and morally questionable hacking, thank you Jerome”.  


  
“Always happy to be of service” smirked the blond.  


  
“We found that Mr. Rutter himself will be here on Thursday for a week to oversee the initial planning. If we were going to strike, well now is the time” explained Willow.  


  
“So what’s the plan then?” asked Patricia only to be interrupted as the door creaked open.  


  
“Hi everyone! I’m so sorry that I’m so late!” babbled Nina as she burst into the room. Fabian swore his heart stopped as he took in the beautiful blonde curls of the woman he once loved, for the first time in eleven years.  


  
“Welcome Nina” chirped Joy. We were just about to explain our plan, so if you want to grab a seat on the couch with Jerome, we can get on with it”  


  
“Of course!” agreed Nina quickly settling down between Jerome and Mick.  


  
Joy seeing that everyone in the room clearly wanted to catch up with the late arriving blonde intervened, “I know we all want to talk to Nina. But right now we need to focus on building our game plan to stop the demolition. Willow made reservations for dinner tonight at Jackson’s in town. Yes, I am just as shocked as all of you that it is still open, so we will have our chance to catch up over dinner later this evening. In the meantime, the floor is all yours Wills”.  


  
“Thanks Joy. To answer your question Patricia, we have four days before Mr. Rutter and his team arrive. In that time we have to assemble a list of properties we need to protect at all costs. Collect signatures from neighbors protesting the demolition, assemble a historically based counter proposal and explore possible environmental arguments”.  


  
“That’s quite the To-Do list we’ve got there, Willow” commented Mick.  


  
“That’s why we’re going to split up into teams” explained Joy.  


  
Moving over to the whiteboard Jerome had found in cellar she jotted down each of the tasks. “Let’s start with the environmental research, I’m going to go ahead, and volunteer Mara and we should probably have one or two more people with her. Any volunteers?”.  


  
“Put me down to help Mara, Joy” piped up Willow.  


  
“Great! Moving on, the next category would be collecting signatures from the neighbors. This would require the team members to be rather personable and willing to deal with difficult personalities”.  


  
“Ambs and I can join that team” offered Alfie.  


  
“Awesome, who else?”  


  
“I’ll help them” volunteered Mick.  


  
“Count me in too!” added K.T.  


  
“Ok. So that leaves us with the historical counter proposal and the danger spots”.  


  
“I suggest that Patricia should be on the danger spot team and I’ll handle the historical research. That way the two people involved in all of the Frobisher-Smythe nonsense the longest can approach the issue from both angles” suggested Fabian.  


  
“I’m down with that plan” supported Patricia. “I should probably take Eddie though since I wasn’t really with it our final year and Nina will be more help with research. Especially since she knew Sarah so well”.  


  
“That period of my life is seared into my brain so I’m sure that between the two of us Fabian and I can put together some sort of defense” smiled Nina encouragingly.  
“I’ll join team Williamson-Miller since my time here ran parallel with the murder mystery shit, but not directly connected. I will therefore have a different perspective on what to save” offered Jerome.  


  
“What murder?!?” shouted Mick, but he was ignored by Joy in favor of wrapping up the meeting.  


  
“Well that settles it then, I’m the only one left and I will plan to handle the tracking of Rutter Industry’s movements” remarked Joy as she jotted the final names down on the whiteboard. “Let’s break for dinner now and then spend the rest of the evening strategizing with our various teams”.  


  
The group split up to get their coats and kids before heading into town for diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Have a great week and stay safe! - Xo Evie


End file.
